Mega-Venusaur
Mega-Venusaur is a Grass-Poison type Pokémon from the first generation. It is the Mega-Evolution of Venusaur. About the Pokémon Physical and various attributes Mega-Venusaur is, as a Mega-Evolution, very similar to Venusaur. They share the general appearance of a big, green quadrupede with features similar to a batracian. However, we can notice slight changes between the two. Mega-Venusaur's back flower is bigger, and the ring of leaves surrounding it is higher, while a second ring forms at the base of the flower. A little, red flower also appear on its forehead. Evolution Mega-Venusaur can be obtained by using a Mega Gem on a level 62 Venusaur. It is the very last form of the Bulbasaur family, and cannot evolve further. Abilities * Fire Immunity : Mega-Venusaur is immune to Fire-type moves. * Slow Tough : Mega-Venusaurs gains 40% bonus Defense and Special Defense, at the cost of 30% Speed. * Ice Immunity : Mega-Venusaur is immune to Ice-type moves. Localisations Normal form Mega-Venusaur can only be obtained as a Daily Reward or by evolving a Venusaur. Shiny form The Shiny form of Mega-Venusaur can, as the classic one, be only obtained as a Daily Reward, or by evolving a Shiny Venusaur. Movelist As a Mega-Evolution, Mega-Venusaur has the exact same moveset as Venusaur. Refer to its page to learn about the moveset. Elemental sensitivity Weaknesses * x2 : Psychic, Flying * x4 : None Resistances * x0.5 : Fighting, Water, Electric, Fairy * x0.25 : Grass * Immunities : Fire*, Ice* *Fire and Ice immunities come from an ability. Statistics Base statistics total : 625 Base statistics total (shiny) : 780 Strategic tips Overview Mega-Venusaur can be a decent defensive Pokémon if used properly. Its access to Poison and Sleep ailments, a healing move and good defenses boosted by Slow Tough can make it hard to fall. Mega-Venusaur also trades the damage boosts from Grass Mania and Grass Master for two very useful immunities : Fire and Ice. This makes Psychic and Flying-type moves the only moves that can hit him effectively, substantially increasing its lifespan. Proposed moveset * Toxic * Sleep Powder * Synthesis * Energy Ball The goal here is to make the opponent fall by using Toxic and Sleep Powder together. Synthesis allows it to heal for more staying power, and Energy Ball will deal a bit more damage thanks to Mega-Venusaur's decent Special Attack. Viable moves Sunny Day can be used by remplacing Energy Ball, in order to allow Synthesis to fully heal Mega-Venusaur, but you will lose your only attacking move. Poison Powder has more PP than Toxic, but be careful about its 75% accuracy. Petal Dance deals way more damage than Energy Ball, but it has recoil, so care about it too. Sludge Bomb is a viable alternative to Energy Ball as well, for a different cover. However, you won't deal damage to Steel-type Pokémons. Venoshock is the same as Sludge Bomb, but deals more damage as your opponent will be Poisoned most of the time. Category:Pokemon